Yoga has always been a popular exercise for many people. Today it has become even more popular and is practiced by thousands of people in the United States alone. Nearly every person going to a yoga class brings their own yoga mat. Most persons have great difficulty in carrying their yoga mat along with their purses, backpacks, keys, towels, books, computers, etc., primarily due the fact that it is quite difficult to keep their yoga mat rolled up tightly enough to stay under their arm without sliding down and eventually unrolling and falling to the ground.
While yoga backpacks do exist, they are too much trouble because you have to carefully fold and unfold the yoga mat just to get it in and out of the backpack. In addition, after several classes the yoga mat may not be the sweetest smelling item, due to sweat and body odor, and stuffing them into a carry bag and being stored there does not allow fresh air to clean the odor. The yoga mat of this invention is simple, quick and easy to roll up and carry and to roll out for class.
Applicant""s invention comprises a yoga mat that is able to be rolled up tightly and then tied closed, so that it will not unroll, and that also has a shoulder strap attached so that the mat can be carried like a purse, briefcase or bag, with both hands and arms free. The securing straps that close and hold the mat securely rolled up are made of the same material as the mat and are indeed, just an extension of the mat, rather than being added. The shoulder strap is positioned in the center of the securing straps so as not to obstruct the user or the teacher.
The yoga mat of this invention is washable. It easily rolls and unrolls with two streamlined straps which are actually a part of the mat. The straps roll around the rolled up mat and connect with a hook and loop fastener (Velcro), or other closure, with just a sweep of the hand. A shoulder handle enables the user to sling the rolled up mat over his or her shoulder and have both arms and hands free.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the invention are as follows:
It is an object of the present invention to provide a yoga mat which is easily rolled up for easy carrying and transportation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a yoga mat in which straps which are a part of the mat, are used to hold the mat in its rolled up state.
These, as well as other objects of the invention, will become obvious from the following description in which: